Zitronenkuchen
by Gabilileinchen
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte, welche ursprünglich von Ikuko Tsukino handeln sollte. naja, wie das im leben so passiert...


**Zitronenkuchen**

Der leckere Duft von Zitronenkuchen schwebte durch das Haus, als Kenji Tsukino durch die Tür seines Heimes trat. Ihm folgte eine Böe eiskalter Luft, die knapp einen Liter Regen; so kam es ihm auf jeden Fall vor; auf den Teppich wehte, ehe er die Tür wieder schließen konnte. Der heulende Sturm, der draußen herrschte, hatte nämlich Einiges gegen dieses Vorhaben einzuwenden.   
Kenji selber vertropfte aber auch ohne das Zutun des Wetters noch einmal dieselbe Menge Wasser, denn er war nass bis auf die Haut. Er legte das nutzlose Drahtgestell mit den daranhängenden Fetzen Stoff, das einmal sein Schirm gewesen war, in die Ecke neben den Schuhschrank und wechselte die schwarzen Lederschuhe gegen seine Filzpantoffel. Ein Fehler wie er nur wenige Sekunden später bemerkte, da die Feuchtigkeit aus seiner Hose und seinen Strümpfen nun in die eben noch wunderbar warmen und trockenen Pantoffeln kroch. Er fluchte leise, darauf vertrauend, dass seine Frau diesen Frevel in ihren heiligen Hallen nicht hören würde. Obwohl er sich als der 'Herr im Haus' bezeichnete, musste er sich doch einigen Konventionen beugen.

„Ich bin zu Hause, Schatz!", rief er, ein wenig schuldbewusst, durch den stillen Flur ehe, er eine Tropfenspur hinter sich herziehend, ins Badezimmer schlurfte. Zehn Minuten später verließ er es wieder, trocken gerubbelt und etwas aufgewärmt. Seiner Nase, und dem Wunsch nach einer schönen heißen Tasse Tee folgend, trat er in die Küche, wo er seine Frau Ikuko erwartete. Aber statt seiner Gattin fand er nur den verführerischen duftenden Zitronenkuchen, der ganz alleine im Herd vor sich hin schmachtete und schon einen dunkelbraunen Rand zu bekommen drohte.   
Er verstand zwar nicht viel vom Backen, aber dieser Kuchen würde schon sehr bald die Stufe „köstlich" hinter sich lassen und sich dem Zustand „Kohle" nähern. Also errettete er eigenmächtig die wunderbare Backware aus ihrer ganz persönlichen Hölle, wobei er sich erst seine Finger verbrannte ehe er zu den Topflappen griff. Er stellte den goldbraunen Diskus in seiner Springform auf das Kuchenrost, wie er es seine Frau schon hundertmal hatte tun sehen und beobachtete die kleinen Dampfschwaden daraus aufsteigen, die den süßen zitronigen Geruch in der Küche noch vermehrten. Und unterbewusst bemerkte er, dass heute irgendetwas anders war. Seine Frau Ikuko überließ doch niemals ihre süßen Kreationen sich selbst, denn viel zu häufig waren für fünf Minuten unbeaufsichtigte Gebäckstücke vollständig im Mund eines ihrer Kinder verschwunden. Doch noch stellte sein Verstand etwa tausend mögliche Erklärungen für diesen sonderbaren Umstand zur Verfügung, so dass die Sorge keine Möglichkeit hatte von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen.

Ein Liedchen pfeifend, irgendein neuer Hit der den ganzen Tag im Radio gedudelt hatte, schaltete er den Wasserkocher ein und hängte sich einen Teebeutel in seine „Papa-ist-der-Größte"-Tasse, ein Geschenk von seiner Tochter. Gerade als der Wasserkocher mit einem kleinen Klick aussprang und damit anzeigte, dass das Wasser die richtige Temperatur hatte , betrat sein Sohn Shingo die Küche. Seinem gierigen Gesichtsaudruck zu urteilen folgte er seiner Nase.   
„Oh, Zitronenkuchen! Lecker!", rief er und wollte sich schon auf das immer noch heiße Objekt seiner Begierde stürzen, als sein Vater ihn abhielt.   
„Der kommt gerade aus dem Ofen, der ist noch zu heiß."   
Zwar hielt Shingo in seinem Ansturm inne, doch sein Verlangen nach der süßen Nascherei war ihm immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Eine hundertstel Sekunde später hatte sein Verstand einen tollkühnen Plan entwickelt doch noch an das begehrte Backwerk zu gelangen. Er entgegnete:   
„Das ist vielleicht ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis!"   
Doch leider hatte er nicht mit der Schlagfertigkeit seines Vaters gerechnet, als dieser ganz lakonisch bemerkte:   
Hmm und ich dachte Usagi wäre die verfressenste Person in diesem Haushalt."   
Sofort sprang Shingos Stolz aus seinem gemütlichen Sessel, schlug Shingos Gier bewusstlos und empörte sich, nichts, aber auch gar nichts, mit seiner älteren Schwester gemein zu haben. Abgesehen von den Eltern, wofür er aber nichts konnte. Aber ehe Shingo seine Tirade auf schulische Leistungen, körperlichen Umfang und allgemeines Benehmen ausweiten konnte, erschütterte ein tiefes grollendes Donnern das Haus bis in die Grundfesten.

Vater und Sohn zuckten zusammen. Dann lachte Kenji Tsukino. Aber er konnte den leichten Hauch von Nervosität nicht verbergen, der ihn beschlich.   
„Na, dieses Gewitter gleicht ja wirklich bald einem Weltuntergang. Shingo, wo ist deine Mutter?"   
Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich in Bunnys Zimmer. Die Heulsuse beruhigen. Ah, Blitz und Donner, ah Hilfe, Hilfe ", äffte er seine Schwester nach.   
Kenji ergriff seine Tasse mit dem wunderbar warmen Tee und schickte sich an dem weiblichen Teil seiner Familie beizustehen. Mit ein paar warnenden Worten an seinen Sohn („Wenn ich wiederkomme fehlt diesem Kuchen nicht einmal ein Krümel, verstanden!") wandte er sich aus der Küche als ein Blitz seine Umgebung für einen kurzen Moment taghell erleuchtete, begleitet von einem neuerlichen Ohrenbetäubenden Donnern. Danach stand er im Finsteren und hörte nur den Regen, oder eher die Sintflut, an die Fensterscheiben trommeln. Sein Sohn kramte lautstark in einigen Schubkästen, dann trat er mit einer flackernden Kerze in der Hand neben seinen Vater. Kenji seufzte:   
„Na toll, ein Stromausfall! Ich geh dann mal zum Sicherungskasten."   
„Das brauchst du nicht, Papa. Die ganze Straße hat kein Licht, ich glaube eben ist ein Stromleitungsmast umgefallen."   
„Eine tolle Bescherung ist das.".   
Ein paar Sekunden standen Vater und Sohn schweigend im Türrahmen, bis Shingo wieder das Wort ergriff:   
„Weißt du, was mich wundert, Papa. Ich habe noch kein Angstgeheul von meiner Schwester gehört."   
Vater und Sohn blickten sich an und im schwachen Licht der Kerze sahen beide die Sorge über das Antlitz des Gegenübers blitzen. Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf und hielten vor dem Zimmer, aus dem nur eine unnatürliche Stille drang. Kenji holte tief Luft, ehe er anklopfte. Das Geräusch hallte unheimlich in dem dunklen Haus.   
„Bunny-chan, Ikuko, seid ihr da drin?"   
Ein Blitz erhellte den Flur in einem grellen Weiß, aber auch nach dem nachfolgenden Donnern kam keine Antwort aus dem Zimmer. Langsam drückte Kenji die Klinke hinunter. Die Tür schwang auf und gewährte den Blick auf das Reich einer 17-jährigen Teenagerin. Einige Blusen und Röcke hingen in einem unordentlichen Haufen über dem Sessel in der Ecke; das Bett war zerwühlt, ein Riesenplüschhase thronte darauf; Hefte und Zeitschriften zierten den Boden.   
Und Ikuko Tsukino stand vor dem Fenster und beobachtete schweigend den Sturm. Ein Windstoß ließ plötzlich einen Ast gegen das Fenster krachen und Shingo und Kenji zuckten erschreckt zusammen. Die Kerze erlosch. Das Wetterleuchten tauchte die Szenerie in düsteres Violett. Aber Ikuko rührte sich nicht.

„Ikuko, Liebste, was ist mit dir? Wo ist Usagi?"   
Kenji fasste seine Frau an der Schulter und sie drehte sich langsam um.   
Sie blickte ihn ganz gelassen an, oder eher durch ihn hindurch. Er hörte wie Shingo bestürzt einige Schritte zurückwich.   
"Das ist das Ende der Welt, Kenji. Aber keine Sorge Bunny ist da draußen und wird auf uns aufpassen.", sie sprach monoton und hätte sie ihn nicht beim Namen genannt, Kenji wüsste nicht, ob sie ihn erkannte. Dann lächelte sie und das war noch viel erschreckender, denn dieses Lächeln erreichte ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen nicht.   
„Ich habe meiner Kleinen einen Zitronenkuchen gebacken, weißt du?"   
Kenji schluckte hart und antwortete krächzend:   
„Ich weiß Schatz, er steht in der Küche."   
„Sie ist doch ganz verrückt nach meinem Zitronenkuchen, nicht wahr. Und dann fing es an zu Gewittern und ich kam hoch."   
Ein Blitz zuckte vom Himmel und Kenji sah durch das Fenster, dass dieser gar nicht weit entfernt in einen Blitzableiter einschlug.   
„Und da stand sie, meine Kleine. Sie ist groß geworden, meine Usagi, eine richtige Frau ist sie geworden. Meine kleine Bunny! Ich kam, um sie zu beruhigen; dass sie keine Angst haben braucht. Aber sie stand hier und die Blitze zuckten und es donnerte und sie war ganz ruhig.   
Meine Usagi-chan, ich hätte sie wegen der Schule nicht so beschimpfen dürfen. Ich hätte ihr viel öfter sagen sollen, dass ich sie liebe. Aber jetzt ist sie schon so groß und nicht mehr mein kleines Kind."   
Ein Schluchzen entkam Ikukos Kehle.   
„Sie umarmte mich und sagte 'Siehst du das Unwetter, Mama? Siehst du es? Das ist das Ende...   
Hab keine Angst Mama. Ich werde euch beschützen. Euch soll niemals ein Leid geschehen.   
Leb Wohl, Mama. Ich werde euch niemals vergessen. Ich liebe euch.' und dann kletterte sie aus dem Fenster, mitten in diesen Wolkenguss auf das klitschige Dach. Ihre letzten Worten waren 'Mach das Fenster zu, Mama, sonst wird alles nass!'. Und da war ein helles Licht und mein Engel flog davon...   
Ich habe das Fenster zu gemacht, siehst du."

Kenji war wie erstarrt, er brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit um die zusammenhanglosen Sätze seiner offensichtlich verwirrten Frau zu verarbeiten, zu verstehen was das bedeutete. Shingo war schneller als sein Vater. Er sauste die Treppe hinunter und zur Hintertür hinaus. Er rannte schnell, glitt in dem weichen Boden aus und fiel der Länge nach in den Schlamm. Hektisch rappelte er sich hoch, ignorierte die schmerzenden Knie und den Regen. Wenn sie gesprungen war, wenn seine Schwester aus dem Fenster gesprungen war, vor den Augen ihrer Mutter, dann würde er sie finden. Denn das war die einzig logische Erklärung, sie konnte nur gesprungen sein. Und jetzt lag sie sicherlich mit einem gebrochen Bein und hilflos in Mamas Gemüsebeeten.   
Aber unter dem Fenster seiner Schwester lag niemand. Im Licht einer Blitzkaskade blickte er sich suchend im Gärtchen um, aber nirgends entdeckte er den Körper seiner großen Schwester. Auch keine Abdrücke, denn wenn es sie gegeben hatte, dann hatte der Regen sie verschwinden lassen.   
Die Tropfen prasselte auf ihn hernieder und sein Vater rief ihm von der Tür etwas zu. Langsam ging Shingo zurück. Nass und schmutzig wie er war nahm ihn sein Vater in den Arm.   
„Ich kann sie dort nicht finden, Papa."   
Ikuko stand abwesend lächelnd auf der obersten Treppenstufe und langsam schien sie ihren Mann und ihren Sohn tatsächlich wahrzunehmen, wie die beiden am Fuße der Treppe standen.   
„Ihr werdet sie nicht mehr finden. Meine Kleine ist erwachsen geworden. Ich wusste schon immer, dass sie mein Engel war. In diesem strahlendem Licht habe ich ihre Flügel gesehen."

Der von Schmutz und Wasser triefende Shingo Tsukino stand in der schützenden Umarmung seines Vaters im Flur. Seine Mutter stand oben auf der Treppe. Ein Blitz tauchte die ganze Szenerie in strahlendes Weiß. Darauf folgte für sehr, sehr lange Zeit Stille und Dunkelheit.

lange

Zeit

Stille

und

Dunkelheit

Shingo wollte Luft holen, doch alles, was in seine gemarterten Lungen kam, war Staub, kalter muffiger, erstickender Staub. Überall war Staub, es war dunkel und irgendetwas Schweres drückte auf seine Beine. Panisch versuchte er sich zu bewegen, ein Scheppern und Poltern erklang und plötzlich fiel ein Lichtstreif durch das Dunkel. Geblendet kniff er seine Augen zusammen, zwängte seine Hand in den Spalt und stieß die Steine zur Seite. Endlich füllten sich seine Lungen mit frischem Sauerstoff. Erschöpft ließ er seinen Körper diese Wohltat genießen. Wie aus weiter Ferne vernahm er Rufe und plötzlich stieß eine schmale weiße Hand zu ihm in die Tiefe und zerrte die Steine, die die Decke seines Gefängnisses bildeten zur Seite. Die Helligkeit war schier überwältigend. Stöhnend öffnete er ein Auge einen Spalt breit. Blauer Himmel blinzelte ihm entgegen.   
„Shingo! Shingo, hörst du mich!"   
Jemand rief nach ihm. Er öffnete beide Augen und blickte in das Gesicht einer blonden jungen Frau. Vor langer Zeit hatte er sie gekannt, hatte mit ihr gestritten und gelacht. Aber das wusste er nicht mehr.   
„Ja, ich höre Sie!", krächzte er und erschrak über den Klang seiner Stimme.   
„Hier, trink etwas!", sie hielt ihm eine Flasche an die spröden Lippen und noch nie hatte ihm Wasser so köstlich geschmeckt.   
„Wir haben dich gleich ganz aus den Trümmern befreit." Und tatsächlich, schon ließ der Druck auf seine Beine nach. Vorsichtig bewegte er sie, es schmerzte, aber zu seiner Freude gelang ihm dies.   
„Mama, Papa!", rief er und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Die blonde Frau hielt ihn kraftvoll zurück.   
„Shingo, bleib liegen. Deine Mutter und dein Vater sind am Leben und wir haben sie ins Lazarett gebracht. Bald können wir dich auch dorthin transportieren. Ihr habt sehr lange geschlafen und müsst wieder zu Kräften kommen."   
Shingo seufzte erleichtert . Seine Familie ware in Sicherheit.   
"Was ist passiert?"   
"Es war eine lange dunkle Zeit, aber jetzt wird alles gut. Das verspreche ich dir."   
Das war keine Erklärung, aber Shingo war so unglaublich müde. Er schloss die Augen und entspannte sich im Griff der Fremden, die ihn wieder zu Boden gleiten ließ. Er schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Seine Retterin wollte leise aufstehen und ein paar Bahrenträger heranwinken, als er murmelte:   
„Ich danke Ihnen, wer immer Sie auch sein mögen!"   
„Wenn du dich bedanken möchtest, dann frage deine Mutter später, ob sie Zitronenkuchen für mich backt. Den liebe ich ganz besonders."   
„Das mache ich, ganz bestimmt. Wie heißen sie?"   
„ Ich bin Serenity, Shingo. Ich werde dich und deine Familie beschützen."   
Dann fiel Shingo in die beschützende Umarmung der Bewusstlosigkeit.

_Anmerkung: Ich liebe arme wenig beachtete Nebenfiguren. Wer kennt den Namen von Chibiusas Schulfreunden? Rhett Butlers Frauchen? Oder gebt mir andere Vorschläge. Ihr könnt mir natürlich auch so eine Nachricht hinterlassen, ich freu mich über jedes Feedback._


End file.
